


The Kids Baby

by soccerfan504



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Baby, F/M, Hockey, Surrogate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-08 15:58:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14108931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soccerfan504/pseuds/soccerfan504
Summary: Bold = Home





	1. The IVF

# Chapter 1

  
**Sidney POV**

Today is the day. My girlfriend and model Jessica Smith and I have decided to get IVF, she has had trouble getting pregnant and her sister is a doctor who specializes in this area.

"Mr. Crosby, we are ready for you in room 110" said the nurse. As I follow her to the room it is filled with magazines, books, and a TV with multiple DVDS. "Mr. Crosby all you need to do it put some of your sperm into the cup and then put it into the window near the TV."

**Jessica POV ~ Her sisters office**

"Angie you have to help me, I'm not ready for a baby",

"Why are you telling me this now, and not Sidney. "

"I thought he was just going through a baby craze, he doesn't know that I am still on my birth control. Please you need to help me can't you put some water in me or something."

"I have to go put knock up a surrogate right now, but I'll try to help you. I will call you later okay."

As she walks out the door I get an idea. I walk out of her office and go into the collection room and notice a cup or whatever they store the sperm and egg in labeled SIDNEY CROSBY and another labeled BABY GILBERT and I just switch them. 'She won't get pregnant on the first time, and my sister won't use Sidney's sperm anyways'. Problem solved.


	2. Chapter 2

# Baby Day 

**Ashley POV**

Today is the day. For the last 3 years my friend Amanda has been trying to have a baby with her husband Jeremy Gilbert. I met both Amanda and Jeremy in College, we were all in the UMASS Dartmouth Nursing program. We all graduated in 2014 and moved to Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania and we have never looked back and that's how I ended up offering to be my two best friends surrogate.

"Ashley, my dear friend are you ready for today." Yells Amanda "Of, course. As weird as it is to have a baby in my stomach that will be kicking, making me throw up and giving me pains."

"This is why I love your sense of humor, and THANK You again for doing this for me and Jer. We really appreciate it from the bottom of our hearts"

"Mandi, you know I would do anything for you and Jer, we've been through all nighters together why not a pregnancy --"

"Mrs. Oliveira, and Gilbert I'm ready for you" Dr. Smith said, and we followed her back to the room "Ashley, I'll just have you put this gown on and sit up on the bed and we'll get you ready for this baby. will Mrs. Gilbert be staying with you?"

"Yes, she is her for moral support even though this is her baby, plus I've already seen her naked, and I've given her all of her fertility shots".

"Okay then let's get started, you've had all your blood-work done, and your baseline ultrasound. I'll explain what will be done during the procedure, 1st we'll pass a catheter through you cervix, you may have some very light cramping with this step. And then we'll transfer the embryos through the catheter with some fluid. I see you brought an IPAD with you because you'll be lying down for a couple of hours. And Amanda we have around 12 more of your embryos frozen for the future. Do either of you have any questions while I begin the procedure?"

"Yes, will I be able to watch the Penguins game after."I asked. "Ashley, why are you so obsessed with that team, you've watched them since college."

"You know I love exciting sports, and I happen to like most of the players, you know I have like 3 Jerseys."She mad a confused face at me "You know you like to look at the players Amanda, I've seen the way you get mesmerized when Jordan Staal used to play for the penguins."

"There is Wifi available, the password is WinterIsComing no spacing and every word the 1st letter is capitalized. Now I'm going to insert the embryos and your all set, just relax for the next 2 hours and GO PENS!!"

"GO PENS" we both replied. "You and Jer are finally going to get to have your baby. I can't wait to give you baby PENS gear."

"Ash, you know Jer likes the Bruins, but he'll just have to deal with it"

**DR. Smith POV**

As I leave I hear Ashley and Amanda giggling, what great friends they are. I have to call my annoying little sister because she doesn't want to have a baby with Sidney. I'll just call her next Friday she can wait 1 week.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bold = Home

# Pregnancy Week 3

 

_Week 3 Begins September 21st-27th_

**Jessica Smith POV**  
"Hey sis, I'm on my way to your office right now."

"Does Sid, know where you are going and do you have a plan regarding the IVF. "

"No, Sid and the guys are reviewing some tape before the game today, so I had some perfect timing on my part. Plus I won't even end up going through with the IVF i'll just tell him I need to get my eggs checked - OH i'm parking my car now I'll be in soon. BYE BYE."

As I walk into the office all I can see are pregnant woman, how can they just ruin their bodies like that. "Hi, i'm here to see my sister DR. Smith"

"You can just go back into her office on the right."said the lady at the front desk.

"Thanks"

"Knock, Knock. Hello sister."

With a frown on her face she says "Tell me this great plan you have to avoid the baby issue."

"Well, I solved it like 3 weeks ago. I was walking back to my car after our little meeting, and I saw a room called the COLLECTION room. So I decided to just switch SIDs cup with some other one. Because you know most people don't get preggers on their first try.And -- "

"Did, you just say you switched someones cup??" I nodded "Whose, not every cup has sperm in it some have embryos that we are implanting for the day. Whose cup was is Jessica?" She angrily shouted

"Keep your voice down. It said BABY GILBERT or something"

"Jess, I did IVF on a surrogate for them 3 weeks ago. WHAT HAPPENS IF SHE GETS PREGNANT"

"Well, I obviously thought there was just sperm in the cup. She probably won't get pregnant, and if she does can't you just say there was a mix up in the lab. "

"You just made this 2 person problem into a 5 person problem. Hopefully when she comes in on week 4 there will be nothing on the ultrasound, so all we have to do is wait. What do you plan to do if she ends up pregnant with Sids baby."

"Can't you just meet with Sid and say the lab mixed up his swimmers or something?? That sounds about right. Then Sid gets his baby, and I don't have to get fat. Problem solved, call me after she comes in. Peace."

Now it's time to get ready for the game, I have to show all the other WAGS how much better I am then them

* * *

**Sidney POV~ Home game against Carolina Hurricanes**  
Today (September 22nd) is out first home preseason game and all I have on my mind is having a baby. Maybe I need to talk to my parents.

"Hey Mom, its Sid."

"Hi Honey, what's going on you usually don't call on game days even if its preseason."

"I just wanted to talk about something me and Jessica have been thinking about. You may want to sit down, we are planning on having a baby."

"Sid, sweetheart are you sure about this. TROY come and talk to Sid with me, he and Jess are planning to have a baby." My mom screamed

"What's this I'm hearing about a baby."

"Jess, and I have decided that we are ready to have a baby. I'm 29 and she's 25 we both think we're ready. Jess recommended we both go to her sisters clinic to get IVF done."

"It's nice to hear that Sid, when is she getting the IVF done, is it going to be during the season"

"We haven't decided yet, but I have to go to practice now I'll text you the details later. Love You"

"Love You to Sid, have a Good Game, Bye."

I feel much better now. Time to take a pre-game nap and then play some hockey

* * *

**Ashley POV~ Ashley's Apartment**  
Uggh, all I can feel is me being bloated and nauseous. Not the bast way to start off Game Day.

"KNOCK, KNOCK. Who is ready for the 1st home game of the season" I hear Amanda Yell through my door.

"Come, in. What are you doing here at 1 pm."

"Today is your 3 weeks and 1 day mark. I brought you some brunch and a home pregnancy test to try."

"Your lucky I have yet to go to the bathroom. I'll go take this and give it to you to check while I eat."

 _7 mins later_  
"AHHHH"

"What are you screaming about I'm trying to eat my pancakes."

"You're pregnant, we're having a baby. THANKYOUTHANKYOU" She hugs me.

"You, know its no problem, and guess what. I got 2 tickets for me and you to go to the 1st home preseason PENS game at 7 as a celebration."

"Yeah. Lets go shopping for this wonderful occasion." we bought all types of cute onesies to put the baby in. All PENS gear of course. And a cute bib.

  
"Amanda its 6:15, let's go head over to the CONSOLE."

"I'll drive, lets roll"

We park the car and scan our tickets at the entrance . We go and find our seat and they are Glass seats. We have an excellent view of the PENS players stretching. "Amanda, look at Sid so that stretch."

"Uh, why couldn't Jer have played hockey in college, he just has to play basketball. I would have not complained about going to his games if they stretched like this. oh Let's take a selfie with him in the background and put it on IG. Ready 1, 2, 3"

"Perfection. Ohh the games about to start."

(a/n i'm not going to explain the whole game the goal score and by who will be at the end of the chapter)  
As were on our way back to the car

"Perfect seat, perfect game, what more could a girl ask for Mandi"

"A man with crosby's butt to hold onto during sex, not that Jer's is that small either"

"God, all you and Jer do is work, sleep, eat, and sex."

"We you have a sexy man that is what drive you literally and metaphorically. Ahh her we are your apartment miss. I will see you next week for our 1st scan. I'm so Excited and I LOVE YOU" she yells out of the car

"Bye Mandi love you too"

Time to go to sleep.

 

### Notes

Game Summary: Bold = Home  
Carolina Hurricanes (3) vs. **Pittsburgh Penguins (7)**  
**Goal # 1** \- P(1) 4:14 58-K.LETANG(1) **Assist** : 71 E.MALKIN(1)72 P.HORNQVIST(1)  
**Goal # 3** \- P(1) 6:03 3-O.MAATTA(1) **Assist** : 71 E.MALKIN(2)72 P.HORNQVIST(2)  
**Goal # 5** \- P(1) 17:09 41-D.SPRONG(1)(PP) **Assist** : 14 C.KUNITZ(1)58 K.LETANG(1)  
**Goal # 6** \- P(1) 19:48 81-P.KESSEL(1) **Assist** : 14 C.KUNITZ(2)87 S.CROSBY(1)  
**Goal # 7** \- P(2) 1:16 55-S.GONCHAR(1) (PP) **Assist** : 3 O.MAATTA(1)41 D.SPRONG(1)  
**Goal # 9** \- P(2) 5:37 87-S.CROSBY(1) **Assist** : 58 K.LETANG(2)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pregnancy Week 4 (1/2)

**Pregnancy Week 4 (1/2)**

_Week 4 Sept. 28th-Oct. 4th, 2015_  
  
**Ashley Oliveira POV**  
  
TEXTING WITH AMANDA  
  
"Hey, Mandi are we going to carpool to the Clinic today?? My appointment is at 1:30pm "  
  
"Yes, I'll come pick you up at 12. And we can go out to eat somewhere. How have you been feeling?? "  
  
"I've just been tired, my boobs are sore and I feel bloated. But otherwise I feel good. Friendly's??"  
  
"Okay sounds good, I'll pick you up in an hour. I also have a surprise for you "  
  
For the remainder of my time i think I'll go on thebumb.com and read up on the baby. Lets see, at Week 4 your baby is the size of a poppy seed. Thats small. KNOCK KNOCK. "The doors open Mandi, what's this surprise you have for me." We are making our way to my Toyota corolla.  
  
"It may not be necessarily for you, but me and Jer are pregnant."  
  
"Really that's amazing, how are you 2 going to deal with 2 babies."  
  
"I told my mom, and she offered to stay with us for the 1st week. And I was hoping you could help me a little."  
  
"Yeah no problem" I say as we walk into Friendly's, we order our food and leave around 1. "So what do you hope to have a boy and a girl or 1 boys/girls."  
  
"This may sound cliche, but I want them to just be healthy" As we walk into the Clinic she signs us in.  
  
"Ashley Oliveira, Dr. Smith is ready for you in room 4" As we walk back into room 4 Dr. Smith looks a little nervous "Hi, Ashley how are you feeling today? Did you take a home pregnancy test before coming?"  
  
"I'm good, and yes we did one last week and it was positive."  
  
"Good, lets see if we can see the baby. Here it is. There is the baby is that small circle right there. Congratulations, we'll just take some blood and urine for some tests, and you can make an appointment for your 9-10th week. I'll see you then." Dr. Smith rushes out of the door, and looks worried. We make our way to the reception desk to make our next appointment.  
  
"Did she seem like she was in a rush to you Mandi??"  
  
"Kinda, but she is a DR. So she must be pretty busy."  
  
"Ashley, your next appointment will be on NOVEMBER 3RD at 1PM here is a card with it. Would you like to receive texts about your appointments."  
  
"Definitely"  
  
"Just fill out this form. Your name, DOB, and cell phone number. Mrs. Gilbert, we can do the same for you too."  
  
"Yes, thanks." We both leave the clinic and make it to my house. "I'll talk to you soon Ashley I have a shift at the hospital from 3-11 pm today."  
  
"Bye" Time to go watch the PENS play the Montreal Canadiens.  
  
But who could guess that I would have to go back to the clinic on the 30th to find out that I'm not actually carrying Amanda and Jeremy's baby.  
  
Jessica Smith POV  
  
What color should I do my nails this week~~~ RING RING. Who could possibly be calling me right now. SIS. Uhh more lecturing.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"We have a huge problem. That cup you switched that girl is pregnant with Sidney's baby, and I have to tell her!!"  
  
"Well that’s a you problem, not a me problem, and why did you call me. I could have been with some of the other WAGS and they would be able to hear you through the phone. Even worse what of SID was here??"  
  
"How would you feel if I called Sidney and told him that you were still on your birth control pills, and that you switched his sperms and someone is pregnant with his baby. I don't have to help you, but I'm obligated by being you SISTER to help you in this huge mess that YOU created."  
  
"Okay, okay no need to be hostile. Just call him and tell him your lab tech mixed up the cups or something. It can't be that hard right. And then call that girl and tell her, they may not decide to even keep the baby. BYE"  
  
"JESS--"  
  
Ugh, why does she have to make things so complicated, it's easy to fix.  
  
**Sidney Crosby POV~ Day after the Game against the Canadians**  
  
We played horribly. Luckily it's just the preseason, and now it's time to relax before the game against Tampa Bay. As I drive back home from the airport my phone suddenly rings.  
  
"Hello, who is this." No one usually calls me at 7 am.  
  
"Hi Sidney, It's DR. Smith I was wondering if you have time to come in today to speak about you sample."  
  
"Yeah, I can head over before my morning skate if that is fine, or right now."  
  
"Right now would be good, I'll talk to you when you get here. You can walk straight back to my office. Bye." I wonder if there was something wrong. I'll have to wait until I get there.  
  
"Come in Sidney. So I have to tell you that there was an issue with the sample you gave us."  
  
"So what was wrong??"  
  
"The tech that was handling your sample misplaced your sample and another couples. The other couple had a embryo in their cup and was suppose to be implanted into a surrogate, and instead she received your sperm. I had an appointment last week before it was brought to my attention that there was something wrong with your sample. And she is 4 weeks pregnant at the moment."  
  
"Will I be able to meet with her??"  
  
(a/n i'll just pretend that Ashley agreed to meet with him)  
  
"Yes, she agreed to come in on the 31st to meet with you. I already meet with her and the other couple, and luckily the other couple has gotten pregnant."  
  
"Okay, so I'm going to be a dad."  
  
"Yes, but that depends on what you and she both want to do with the baby."  
  
"Thanks. I guess I'll see you on the 31st." As I rushed out of there it just made me think 'I'm going to be a dad', I should probably tell my parents and the team. As I get into my range rover I call my mom.  
  
"Hey mom, can I talk to you"  
  
"Sure, hun what the matter."  
  
"You know how I told you we were going to try IVF?"  
  
"Yes, are you guys pregnant already??"  
  
"There was a mix up at the clinic mom and someone else is pregnant with my baby, they said that she was suppose to be a surrogate for another couple, but she got my sperm instead and she pregnant. 4 weeks"  
  
"Have you decided what you are going to do yet?? Have you meet with her??"  
  
"I want to have the baby, and I haven't meet with her we are suppose to meet on the 31st, but I'm super nervous. What is she doesn't want to have the baby with me?"  
  
"Sid, everything will work out. I can just tell, just tell her what you are worried about and that you really want to have and baby. Oh and make sure that she knows she can be apart of this baby's life. She may get worried that you may try to have the baby to yourself, but let her know that she is now apart of this huge hockey family the PENS and the Crosby's"  
  
"Thanks mom, that’s exactly what I needed to hear, I'll call you after the meeting."  
  
"Love you honey, and good luck today."  
  
I feel so excited at the possibility of being a dad. It has been hard seeing all the other players with their kids, no I finally have the chance to have a child of my own.  
  
That night we won 4-2 against the Tampa Bay Lightning

 


	5. Chapter 5

# Pregnancy Week 4 (2/2)

**The Meeting ~ September 31st**  
**Sidney POV**  
This week has been hectic. last night we lost to the Detroit Red Wings (7-2). Now we have to go in for a mandatory practice and I'm supposed to meet with the woman who is having my baby. Uhh, could this day get any worse.

Coach Johnston began with"Okay team, we need to figure out what went wrong last night. Does anyone want to start??"

I might as well tell the team about my situation "Well, the last few days I had the whole baby situation on my mind. I was going to wait until after today to mention it to the team, but there was a problem at the clinic and they accidentally inseminated some girl with my swimmers. I'm supposed to meet with her today, but I have no idea what will happen after today with both of us."

"Mon Dieu" said Chris, "How could they do that. Don't they have like supper secure and um, detailed storage of things."

"I thought so, but them I got a call from them. And now I have to meet up with a random person to decide what we are going to do with this baby"

"You should no worry about this. Women love babies. Tell her you will help her and make sure she knows that you want baby, and do not make it look like you want control her life." Geno explains. "We know you want baby. Let her know, no expectations."

"Thanks guys, thats what my mom said the other day. I'm sorry about yesterday, I wasn't as focused as I should have been yesterday"

Practice went good we worked on everything that we needed to and I am driving to the clinic to meet with this mystery woman. I hope it all goes well, as I walk into the clinic the receptionist lead me to the conference room where I am waiting for her to arrive.

* * *

**Ashley POV**  
"Hopefully your baby daddy is cute or handsome. Oh what if our babies grow up together, go to the same school, if I have a girl and you have a boy they can date ~~"

"Mandi, slow it down I'm only 4 weeks along. Hopefully he wants to have this baby, I know i could do this with your help, but what if he does not want to have a baby. I'm scared, and worried, my boobs hurt." I let out a puff of air

"We're here good luck. Let me know when you need me to come and get you."

"Bye" As I walk in I just feel nervous. There are so many situations that have ran through my mind. The receptionist lead me to the conference room and I can see the back of his head. He turns and OMG its Sidney Crosby. "Uh Hi" I say dumbfounded.

"Hi, I'm Sidney Crosby, nice to meet you. Here sit down"

"Thanks, so I think I'll just be straight forward, do you want to have the baby?"

"YES, defiantly. That was what I was going to ask, and I want to be part of the baby's life and your life if I can be." He looks so nervous.

"So we both want to be coparents. That type of situation."

"Yes, the only thing I worry about is my line of work"

"You mean playing hockey. I got season tickets this year with my best friend, I was supposed to be a surrogate for her, luckily she was able to get pregnant too."

"You watch hockey" I could see his face light up "That made this a little easier. Can I assume your favorite teams is the PENS"

"Yes, I try to watch every game, but my job gets in the way sometimes. Me and Amanda both work as nurses"

"Do you mind If we talk more next week, so we can have more time to discuss things. Maybe on the 6th or 7th."

"The 6th sounds good. Oh I forgot I brought a picture of my scan from last week for you."  
  
As I hand him the scan picture and his face lights up. "the baby is about the size of a poppy seed. I was wondering if you mind that I tell my parents and amanda about this."

"Yes, thats fine. Would I be able to mention this to the team they are all like my family."

"Sure, no problem. Good luck against the hurricanes. Here is my number so we can schedule where to meet."

"Bye" We hug as I walk out I make my way to Amandas car, I open the door "You won't believe who my baby daddy is."

"Tell me!!"

"Sidney Crosby" she slams on the brakes "Careful, you got 2 babies on board"

"Only you could get pregnant by a Hockey Player. And the captain of your favorite team. To celebrate, we will make our way to MacDonalds"

_See you next time XOXO Ash_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Week 5 - 1 month

_ Week 5: October 5th - October 11th _

**Sidney POV**

How am I supposed to tell Jessica about the baby, just say 'oh, I went to your sisters clinic and someone accidentally inserted my sperm into a random surrogate'

"Sid, where are you? You said you needed to tell me something."

"Meet me in the living room I'll be down in a minute" as I make my way into my living room she's sitting there on her phone texting someone smiling. I hope she does not get angry at me. "Hey" I said as I kiss her on the check "I have some news to tell you, you know how I got my sperm tested at your sisters clinic. I went to meet with her the other day and she gave me some surprising news"

"Oh, honey did she say there was something wrong with her swimmers. We don't have to have a baby right now, we can wait a few years." For some reason this unnerved me she looked like she doesn't even want kids. 

"No, everything is fine with my 'swimmers', the only problem is that they accidentally inseminated someone and now she is having my baby. I'm suppose to meet with her later. I just wanted you to know."

"Oh, will you have time for a baby, the season just started. And you have me and the team to worry about. She could just get an abortion then there would be no problem."

"We both already agreed to have the baby, and I agreed to help her out whatever time I can give. That's why I'm going to have to cancel our date later, so I can meet with her at her apartment."

"Oh, we'll I just leave you to it. Goodbye" She just stomps away, hopefully the meeting is easier with Ashley later. Maybe I can call Mario and talk to him 

**Hey Mario it's Sid can we talk??**

**Sure what's up?**

**I don't know what to do about Ashley and the baby. It's going to get out eventually, and I just want it to be the right way.**

**Okay. Heres the plan, 1) tell Ashley that you want to have a press meeting preferably on the 9th 2) ask her if she wants to be involved in any way and if she wants her name out there. Then we can go from there. Maybe we could do some PENS TV with you and her.**

**Thanks Mario I'll ask her. I'll let you know after.**

**Good Luck**

**Ashley POV**

Sidney is supposed to be here in half and hour and I have no idea what to make for food. Maybe just some pasta, oh Chicken Alfredo with broccoli sounds about good. 

Oh, it smells so good compared to everything that has been making me sick. KNOCK KNOCK. Oh he is here, "coming" as I rush to the door and I open it he is just standing there looking cute. OMG FOCUS Ashley "Come in, make yourself at home, I just need to go get lunch off of the stove" I rush into the kitchen and make two bowls of chicken Alfredo, "Uh, thanks." I hear him say. 

As I make my way back into the living room I see him looking at all my family photos. And one caught his eyes, "Those are all my baby cousins"

"Sorry"

"Its fine, I have a huge family. Come sit on the couch and eat. What would you like to talk about."

"So I was talking to Mario, and he had me thinking about how to tell everyone that I am going to have a child. And I was wondering if it is okay at the next game or press meeting to mention your name and the baby."

"That's fine with me, do you need me to be there. I know you like to have your own privacy and stuff."

"I do like my privacy, but I feel that if people feel like I keep you hidden they will become more aggressive and invasive. Plus the stress won't be good for you or me."

"Sounds good so how do you want to play this. Just mention that 'oh I'm expecting a child in June' or something along those lines"

"I was thinking of just mentioning it on the 9th during the morning skate, and then later on we could do something on PENS TV"

"That sounds good to me, there is one concern I have. When I talked to the doctor at my last appointment she said that my due date would be in June and I know that there are playoff games around that time "

"Crap, you're right. We could probably set something else up with some of the WAGS if i'm not there or have either of our families come stay down with us. Do you have any idea what we should do after the baby is born regarding houses."

"I was thinking the first couple of months we should definitely be in the same place, but I just don't know where. This apartment is hardly ideal for 2 adults and a new born baby."

"We could have a place set up in my house. I have enough room for at least 4 other people. It would be no problem, and we can just work it out as we go."

"That sounds good, I have an idea for after the press conference either me or maybe the Penguins twitter could release a picture of a baby Crosby onesie"

"That does sound good, I'll let Mario know he'll like it. Do you think I could send a picture of you to my parents?"

"Sure let's take one and you can send it."

"That looks good. When do you want to meet next"

"Does the 18th sound good."

"Sure, I'll watch the press conference. Good Luck in you next few days" As I walk him to the door he give me a hug and a kiss on the head. "i'll see you both soon"he says as he looks down at my flat stomach. As I close the door I let out a breath of air. Oh I was so nervous, I should have asked when I could move in, it can wait until the 18th. 

 


End file.
